


Dispelling Rumors

by bananaquit



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Background Anderperry, M/M, radio free america, rated t for charlie dalton's got damn sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaquit/pseuds/bananaquit
Summary: The funniest thing about it all was that no one noticed.Todd and Neil were obvious. They burned loud and bright, a beautiful bonfire. For Meeks and Pitts, it was… different. They burned lower, longer, steadier. They were crackling embers that lingered on for hours after the fire had died down but still held the heat. It was still the same kind of devotion, just different in its presentation.“I mean, they’ve never said anything…” Neil trailed off. “They’ve always been like that.”“M-maybe they’ve always been together.” Todd suggested.





	Dispelling Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from fivecenturiesofflannel on tumblr: "how about something with Meeks and Pitts? I thought it would be cute if either they've been together but their friends take forever to notice bc they’d always been super affectionate or something."

The funniest thing about it all was that _no one noticed_.

Oh, they’d noticed Neil and Todd immediately. Those two couldn’t keep their hands off each other. If you knew them and you knew what to look for, it was obvious. There were all the secret glances, the light touches, the smiles they reserved only for one another. They burned loud and bright, a beautiful bonfire. For Meeks and Pitts, it was… different. They burned lower, longer, steadier. They were crackling embers that lingered on for hours after the fire had died down but still held the heat. It was still the same kind of devotion, just different in its presentation.

Meeks and Pitts had always been close, even before Welton. They grew up in the same neighborhood. Frankly, they couldn’t recall a time they hadn’t been together. They were seven the first time they kissed, sitting in the treehouse in Pittsie’s backyard. The rest was history. They were almost always near each other, whether they were working on some tinkering project, goofing off, or just hanging out. During society meetings, they sat close together, pressed up against one another, leaning close to read whatever the other was holding. It seemed like they’d been that way forever, so the boys just assumed they were good friends. They were that, but they were something else, too.

It was Todd who first noticed, actually. He had always been the people-watcher of the group, quiet, perceptive, observant. For all the years they’d been at Hellton together, it was the new kid who finally picked up on the nature of their relationship. “How long have Meeks and Pitts been together?” he asked Neil as they all trotted towards the cave one night, nodding vaguely in their direction.

Neil raised a brow in confusion. “They’re not together.”

“They’re holding hands right now.”

Neil looked over at them and realized Todd was right. Neil thought in silence for a moment. “I mean, they’ve never said anything…” Neil trailed off. “They’ve always been like that.”

“M-maybe they’ve always been together.” Todd suggested.

“I guess I’ll have to ask them, then.” Neil whispered as he ducked into the cave with a sly smile.

“Neil, you shouldn’t-” Todd cut himself off mid-sentence and let out a sigh, knowing saying anything further was pointless.

Once all the boys were settled, Neil stood up. “Alright, gentlemen. First order of business before we begin: dispelling rumors.”  
  
“What rumors?” Cameron asked, immediately on edge.

“ _Someone_ -” Neil shined his flashlight in Todd’s face, making him squint and duck away from the bright beam. “-suggested that Pittsie and Meeks are a couple. Is this true?” He swung the flashlight towards them.

Meeks and Pitts exchanged a look before snickering lightly. "What gave it away?" Pitts asked, trying not to laugh.

“Wait, are you serious?” Knox asked while Cameron just looked back and forth between them with a half-open mouth. "You're dating?"

“Have been since…” Meeks blew a puff of smoke. “Second grade. We thought you'd already figured it out. Guess we didn't hold hands enough." he joked, looking to Pitts.

"But you do that all the time." Neil said.

"And?" said Meeks, smirking. Neil just stared at them like his whole world had been turned upside-down, not saying anything.

"You actually didn't know?" Pitts wheezed. 

Charlie grinned. “You been in Pittsie’s pit, Meeks?”

“Hilarious, Dalton.” Meeks said.

“Hey, it’s a valid question.” said Charlie.

Neil gave a small smile as the hubbub died down. “Well… I’m happy for you. Hopefully the rest of us are, too. Right, guys?” Murmurs of agreement came from the rest of the boys.

“I say they need to prove it.” Charlie spoke.

“Charlie…” Todd warned, letting out a breath and rolling his eyes.

“Make it official.” said Charlie. Neil shot him a glance that conveyed his lack of amusement. “Pucker up, fellas.” Pitts shook his head, mumbling something under his breath. “Todd and Neil did it, now it’s your turn. Go on,” Charlie continued. Pitts wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face, but he sighed and turned to his boyfriend instead.

Meeks smiled just a tiny bit before craning up to give Pitts a peck on the lips. Charlie cheered loudly and Neil clapped, smirking slightly despite himself. “Congrats, lovebirds.” Charlie drawled, wiggling his eyebrows dramatically.

Neil snickered. “Alright, alright, can we get on with the meeting?” Todd nodded enthusiastically. “I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberately…”

As the others joined in, Meeks placed his hand on tops of Pitts’ and laced their fingers together. Pitts stole a glance at him and both of them smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> credit for the treehouse idea goes to karissasaurus-rex on tumblr  
> the pitts' pit joke is entirely Inkblot9's fault


End file.
